finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gestahl
|dob=October 26 |affiliation=Gestahlian Empire |occupation=Emperor |loves=Power |hates=Obeying others |hobby=Collecting paintings |sign=Scorpio |race=Human |gender=Male |height=179 cm (5'8") |weight=71 kg (156 lbs.) |blood=B |type=npc |designer=Yoshitaka Amano }} Emperor Gestahl is the dictator of the Gestahlian Empire in Final Fantasy VI who at first appears to be the game's primary antagonist. Profile Appearance Gestahl has long white hair, a white beard and a mustache. His field sprite in the mobile and Steam versions depict him with blond hair like most of the cast. He dresses in ornate robes and golden plates over red clothes lined with gold. He wears a black gold-lined head ornament that sustains a ruby. There is some confusion on Gestahl's age from the source materials. The Final Fantasy VI The Complete guide and Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive give his age as 50, yet in the timelines given in the Final Fantasy VI Settei Shiryō-hen he was born 72 years before the events of the game, and became the emperor around the age of 50. Personality Gestahl's ambition is to project power over the world and use technology to make his empire grow unparalleled in its military branch. Gestahl is ruthless in attaining his goals, shown in his forceful taking of espers and paying no mind to the experiments done to them. He never shows remorse regarding the ethics of infusing children with magic or using a mind-controlling device. Gestahl holds little regard for human and intelligent life, having his eyes set on his dream Magic Empire. Even after Kefka's atrocities Gestahl does not punish him outside of throwing him into prison from where he is soon released. Gestahl's fake affability and attempt to trick and use the party to his own ends, after lying to them, shows his political knowledge. His goal is to lead an empire, not to destroy the world, as shown when he tries to stop Kefka from moving the Warring Triad out of alignment (although in the SNES version he laments that no one will worship him). Kefka telling Gestahl that he disposed of a traitor to cover up his murdering General Leo implies that although Gestahl was using Leo to gain more magicite, he did not approve of Kefka killing him. Abilities Gestahl wields the power of magic, and casts powerful high level spells during his battle against Kefka (in order of appearance): Firaga, Flare, and Meltdown. Story Gestahl was born to a military family in the southern state of what would become Vector in the Gestahlian Empire several decades ago. His father was involved in a military coup when Gestahl was 13 years old, and Gestahl was crowned Emperor some time later. Gestahl researched ancient tales of magic and sorcery, looking for truth behind the tales. The exact details of Gestahl's rise to power (outside of his father being involved in a coup) are unknown, but he came to lead Vector some time before his scholars located the portal to the Esper World beyond the Cave to the Sealed Gate. Gestahl led a raid to capture espers, but he and his troops were ejected when the esper elder cast a spell to seal the gate. In the chaos, the esper Maduin and a human woman, Madeline, were swept out and, outside the gate, Gestahl found Madeline's daughter, Terra. He took her, Maduin and the other captured espers back to Vector. The next several years would see the rise of Magitek making the Empire the most powerful force in the world as they rediscovered the secrets of magic. Gestahl declared his intent to conquer the planet. During the Siege of Doma Gestahl summons General Leo back to Vector for an unspecified duty making him indirectly responsible for the poisoning of Doma shortly thereafter, as Kefka, who had been assigned command of the operation, dumps poison into the river to ensure a victory for the Empire. When the Returners open the Sealed Gate more espers emerge and destroy Vector. The Returners that come to the Imperial Palace in the aftermath are treated to dinner with Gestahl, who claims he has lost his will to fight at the sight of how powerful and angry the espers were, and the losses his Empire has sustained. Gestahl asks the Returners to accompany a force of Imperial soldiers led by General Leo to the town of Thamasa to locate the espers and negotiate peace. This is a ruse, however, as Gestahl dispatches Kefka to the village to turn the espers into magicite. Kefka kills Leo and burns the village, reportedly telling Gestahl Leo was a traitor. With the power gained from the espers in Thamasa, Gestahl and Kefka cross into the esper realm and raise the Floating Continent with the power of the Warring Triad, ancient petrified deities said to be the source of magic in the world. The Returners land on the continent and confront Gestahl who uses the power of the Triad to paralyze them, leaving only the former Imperial general, Celes. Gestahl and Kefka hand Celes a sword and offer her the chance to rule the world with them if she proves her loyalty and dispatches her friends. It is implied that Gestahl desires Celes and Kefka to produce Magitek progeny.Gestahl: Celes, child... You alone are special. Why don't I give you and Kefka the task of creating progeny to populate my new Magitek Empire? Final Fantasy VI Advance Celes refuses and stabs Kefka who flies into a rage and demands the Warring Triad to reveal their true power. Gestahl, knowing that the Triad's power could destroy the world, tries to stop Kefka. His spells are ineffective as Kefka is protected by the statues' forcefield. Gestahl is struck down by a bolt of lightning from the Triad and Kefka kicks him off the side of the Floating Continent to his death. This marks the end of the Gestahlian Empire, although not before Gestahl laments that Kefka's actions will result in the world knowing true fear. Musical themes The theme for Gestahl and his army is called "Troops March On" or "Empire Gestahl." This plays in scenes involving him or his army. It is similar to the famous song "Bolero". Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Gestahl appears as a dog minion. This is likely a reference to Gestahl's original SNES sprite resembling a dog. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Emperor Gestahl appears with one Fire- and one Dark-elemental card. EmperorGestahl TCG.png|Trading card. EmperorGestahl2 TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery FFVI Gestahl casting Flare.png|Gestahl casting a spell (GBA). Etymology The name Gestahl may derive from Gestalt psychology. After the banquet with Gestahl and before leaving for Thamasa, it is possible to talk to the Emperor. In the North American SNES release, the name shown in his textbox is "Majesty", while he is known as "Gestahl" in the ''Finest Fantasy for Advance release. Kefka refers to Gestahl by his real name during the scene with General Leo in Thamasa. Trivia *There is a portrait of Emperor Gestahl in Owzer's Mansion. Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive identifies collecting paintings as Gestahl's hobby. References de:Gestahl ru:Император Гешталь Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VI Gestahl